


silver

by bomnaljimin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomnaljimin/pseuds/bomnaljimin
Summary: “silver eyes, hoping for paradise, i’ve seen it a million times”multi-chapter bts mafia/gang AU with hitman!jimin & oc, 1st person pov."Lily swore to never be a part of the mafia wars that ravaged the underground of Seoul, not since her parents were killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Instead, she devoted her life to becoming a double agent - infiltrating the two main gangs, Exo and Got7, and trading their secrets in order to bring them down once and for all from the inside. However, a rookie gang under the name of Bangtan start rapidly gaining power and success within the mafia scene, and once they catch wind of Lily’s activities, they’ll stop at nothing to find out what she knows…"





	silver

**Author's Note:**

> chapter-specific content warnings: swearing, violence, guns and knives, choking (not the sexual kind) and a lil bit of kidnapping/interrogation themes. basically don’t read this fic if those kinds of things are triggers for you. no smut atm either, but there will be in later chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i will add tags and change the rating as the story progresses as this is going to get quite a gritty fic. if you feel i need to add any tags pls let me know :)
> 
> A/N: fic title from song ‘silver’ by the neighbourhood. this is my first fic that i’ve ever posted so cut me some slack, although constructive criticism is of course welcomed. i’m not a very good proofreader so let me know if there’s a typo or something. enjoy and don’t steal my work pls~

“We have a problem.” Taehyung announced as he strolled into Namjoon’s office, a thin file held in his calloused hand.

Namjoon and Jin both looked up from where they were seated in front of Namjoon’s computer.

“Is this about the mole in Exo?” Jin eyed the file as Taehyung chucked it onto the desk.

“Yep.” He replied, flopping down into the wooden chair in front of the desk.

“What did you find, V?” Namjoon asked suspiciously.

“They’re not just a leak for Exo. They’re a leak for Got7 too.”

“You’re kidding.” Jin frowned as Namjoon opened the file and scanned the documents. “How the hell could someone worm their way in to two of the biggest gangs in Seoul without getting caught?”

“If they were a professional.” Namjoon murmured. “Have you find out who he is? We need to bring him in. The intel he has is invaluable.” He ordered.

Taehyung smirked. “That’s where this gets interesting, boss.” He reached over to flick open the file to the last page; a blurry CCTV image of a hooded figure exiting a bar. The face is shrouded with shadow, however, the long hair and slightly visible curves underneath the clothing are hard to miss. “It’s not a guy. It’s a girl.”

There was a potent pause of surprise. “Surely that narrows down the list of potential culprits, though.”

“Not with how she operates. I’ve never seen anything like it, boss. She’s like a ghost; there one minute, gone the next, leaving behind hardly any trail. I was lucky I could get that picture. She must have had training, there’s no way this is an amateur.” Taehyung’s brow furrowed in frustration.

“But can you catch her?” Namjoon demanded.

Taehyung hesitated. “Yes. It’ll be fucking hard, but if we have enough guys covering all the exits, we can trap her like a mouse.” He finished determinedly.

Namjoon smirked. “Jin, go get Suga. He’ll want to hear about this for sure.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Jin left the room quickly.

Namjoon hurriedly started rattling off emails before gesturing to the photo on the table. “Get all the intel you can on her. The information she knows could be instrumental in taking down Exo and Got7 – we’re getting this little bitch even if it kills us.”

\--------------------

I walked up to the small metal door set into the side of the giant warehouse, my heeled boots clicking on the industrial concrete beneath my feet. Knocked seven times in a varied pattern, waiting for a response. The door creaked open. A thickset man blocked the doorway, peering down at me menacingly.

“And who are you, sweetheart?” He sneered, clearly suspicious despite my knowledge of the code knock.

I smiled sickeningly, making sure to push out my cleavage as I did so. “The messenger. I need to speak with Jinyoung.” I handed him a slip of paper proving my purpose.

The bouncer read the note, his shoulders relaxing as he handed it back, looking down at me appreciatively.

“Go on in, sweetheart.” He opened the door wide, this time the use of the endearment lacking its previous sarcasm. I strolled in, narrowly missing his explorative hand as I made my way down the dark corridor towards a second door. Many voices emanated from within, accompanied by the thud of bass and the clinking of glasses followed by laughing. I opened the door, doing a sweep of the huge hangar out of habit.

“Hani!” A familiar voice called out from the corner, where several men sat around a table, drinking and playing poker. Other groups were gathered at points around the large room, doing similar activities whilst more guards patrolled the doors and upper levels. Lots of eyes. I tried to calm my instinctive anxiety.

I walked towards the table as Jinyoung rose from it, jogging towards me.

“Hani! You made it.”

I forced myself to react to the fake name. “Yep! Wanna hear what I’ve got for you?” I grinned, waving an envelope in front of his face.

Jinyoung grinned, taking the envelope and opening it. I could tell he’d been drinking as his eyes kept lingering on me rather than reading.

“You look good tonight.”

“Thanks.” I replied brusquely, tapping the paper. “I can’t stay long, Jinyoung. Read.”

“You are impatient.” He drawled.

I rolled my eyes. “Exo are having a drop-off tomorrow night. The docks. Cocaine and opiates apparently. I know Baekhyun will be there for sure, but I don’t know about anyone else high up.” I briefed him on what I’d compiled in the envelope for him.

“How’d you get this much info? This is good, Hani.” Jinyoung sounded impressed.

I cocked a hip playfully. “Baekhyun likes a girl in leather pants.”

“I can see why.” He shamelessly ogled me, handing me a thick envelope. “For your trouble.” He winked.

Before I could open my mouth to thank him and be on my way, another voice called out from behind us.

“Jinyoung.” JB approached us quietly.

“Boss. Hani got us a decent tip-off.” Jinyoung nodded respectfully to his leader, but the latter didn’t even look at his second-in-command, his powerful gaze fixated on me, making my mouth dry up.

“Excellent.” JB spoke again, his tone calm and controlled, matching his cold and intimidating exterior. He dismissed Jinyoung with a simple tilt of the head, who reluctantly walked away.

JB reached out and took the envelope from my motionless hand, using a switchblade to slice open the top and count the wad of money it contained. I watched silently as he reached into his back pocket, retrieving a roll of notes, peeling away at least 200,000 won (around $200) and adding it to the envelope before placing it back in my hand.

“Thank you.” I managed to blurt. He simply smirked, backing away.

“Thank _you _.”__

____

____

I blinked once he’d turned away, snapping out of his spell. Men like JB knew they were attractive, and used it to their advantage. And it worked, especially with someone as enigmatic as him.

I left the way I came, once again dodging the grabby bouncer by the exit. Once I was a sufficient distance from the warehouse complex, I stopped behind a dumpster to stuff the money into the inner pocket of my leather jacket and dump the noisy envelope.

As I walked down the street, I began to feel uneasy. And it wasn’t because it was a bad neighbourhood; I could definitely defend myself against some of the shadier types that resided in this area. No – I had that unshakable feeling of being watched. I stopped under a flickering streetlight, its intermittent yellow beam the only thing illuminating the pavement. I scanned my surroundings, unable to see or hear the slightest bit of movement. Yet I could feel their eyes on me still, unwavering, and it gave me a bad feeling. This either meant I was being stalked by a stranger, which was a possibility in this rough area, or I had been caught giving my tip-off tonight.

I walked for another block, but the presence did not leave. This had to be someone from Got7 or Exo. No random criminal would be able to follow me for that distance without me knowing. I calculated my escape plan – luckily, I had a particular proclivity for disappearing. I kept my fear of being caught under tabs. I’d been operating this long without getting caught, there’s no way I’d let myself be found out now.

I dipped into a dark alleyway, walking briskly and planning to lose my tail through the winding networks of backstreets and busier roads. Just as I neared the end of the passage, a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up sharply across the opening, blocking it. I froze. My heart kicked into gear and I stumbled backwards as I heard the doors opening, turning to run only to sprint into something. Or someone.

“Going somewhere?” A deep voice chuckled.

I looked up at the voice, the owner a man no older than me, tall and broad with a sharp jawline. And muscled as fuck, I noted, as he grabbed my arms tightly.

I glanced back at the SUV, now faced with two more men lying in wait. One was vibrantly ginger with high cheekbones and cocking an impressive looking Uzi, whilst the other stood motionless. Despite his lack of movement, the second man was the most intimidating – his posture was poised, tensed, like a cobra waiting to strike. His hair was pastel pink, like candyfloss, and his face shockingly beautiful.

I assessed the situation. Could these be from Got7 or Exo? Their tactic seemed too subtle to be from either gang. Exo usually go in all guns blazing, and Got7 could have just apprehended me at the warehouse. Either these were one of the lesser known gangs, or good-for-nothing bounty hunters doing the dirty work for someone else. But they had to know of me – they’d gotten 3 men just to take down a girl. They had to know of what I did.

I whirled around, hitting the man behind me round the face before kicking him sharply in the crotch and sprinting for it.

However, he didn’t go down like I expected, simply letting out a pained groan and grabbing me before I could take another step. I threw my head back and felt it connect with his jaw, ignoring the pain now throbbing at the crown of my skull and focusing on deflecting his attacks.

“Kookie’s got her.” Someone said in the background, laughing like he was watching a sports game. I gritted my teeth at the remark, but clearly let myself get too distracted as my back hit the damp brick of the alley wall roughly and ‘Kookie’ pinned me to it with one large hand around my neck.

“Well that was easy.” He said smugly, flexing the fingers around my throat until I felt lightheaded and dug my nails into his wrist.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” I whispered, smiling sweetly as I slid my free hand up his hard chest until I could press the blade of my hidden knife against his jugular. The smirk disappeared from his face as he felt the cold metal against his skin.

“You’re a sneaky bitch, aren’t you?” He grunted, yet still not releasing his vicelike grip on my neck.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” I simpered sweetly, enjoying the way his brow furrowed his jaw clenched as I pressed the knife harder against his flesh, forcing his head backwards.

“I’d drop the knife if I were you, princess. You’re outnumbered.” The ginger man threatened, pushing the barrel of his gun into my temple and clicking off the safety. I rolled my eyes without looking at him.

“You won’t kill me. If that was your job, my body would be floating in the Han River by now.”

There was a derisive scoff in the background. “Pretty, and has an attitude. Boss sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

I glanced at the source of the deep, raspy voice, meeting the unwavering dark gaze of the pink-haired man.

Which was my first mistake.

My knife was knocked cleanly from my grasp, the hand around my neck turning me around to shove my face into the wall. A zip tie snapped my wrists together tightly, before a fist yanked my head back by the hair to face my other two assailants.

“I’m done playing.” Pinkie, as I’d now named him, drawled with amusement as I glared daggers at him and his ginger friend. He lifted a hand to his earpiece. “Suga, if you will.”

I was about to announce my scathing retort when it died in my mouth. A red dot of light was travelling across the floor towards me, and all I could do was watch as it moved up my body till it went out of my peripheral vision, obviously coming to rest on my forehead. The familiar laser of a sniper rifle.

“We’ve been through this. You won’t kill me.” I spat.

“You’re right, we won’t kill you.” Pinkie shrugged. “We’ll still shoot you though. I hear that’s painful.”

The laser travelled back down my torso to pause on my thigh. He was right, that would hurt. It would go right through, and probably miss my femoral artery which was good, but the agony of it would be excruciating.

I relaxed my fight stance reluctantly. “Fine.” I growled. “I’ll get in your goddamn ugly SUV. Happy?”

“Good girl.” Kookie purred from behind me patronisingly, letting me go but keeping a warning hand resting on my bound wrists. I walked towards the open car door, waiting until Ginger was in the front and Pinkie was just stepping in.

Then I struck.

I spun, using the heels of both my hands to hit Kookie’s face hard, slamming into his nose. The next split second, I brought my tied hands down on my knee to snap the zip tie, using the same leg to trip Kookie up as he tried to stifle the blood now pouring from his nose. Using his body as a leg-up to vault over the top of the SUV, I narrowly missed being grabbed by Pinkie. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I jumped as a bullet pinged off the roof of the car dangerously close to my head. A second later another one clipped the metal, this time way too close for comfort as a burning sensation took over the shell of my left ear.

I didn’t need much more motivation than that, and took off running. Glancing back, I saw Pinkie hot on my heels.

“I’ve got her. Tell Tae to bring the car around.” He yelled back.

I carried on sprinting, trying to ignore the hot blood dripping down my neck from my ear. There was a thud of two more bullets that slammed into the concrete by my heels, sounding like they were from a 9mm rather than a rifle – probably the Glock I saw tucked into the waistband of Pinkie’s pants earlier.

I dived into another alleyway, bringing the attention away from the main street, only to have my heart drop in my chest. A dead end.

“You are a lot of fucking effort, angel, I tell you that.”

I whipped around at the sound of his voice. He didn’t even sound out of breath; just vaguely annoyed, like I was some kind of chore.

“What the hell do you and your motley crew want with me, Pinkie? Who the fuck are you?” I hissed.

He snorted. “Pinkie? That’s a new one.” He strolled closer. “The name’s Jimin. And we want all that info that you’ve got in that pretty little head of yours. I’ve heard its quite valuable.”

“Okay, Jimin,” I replied scathingly. “Who is we?”

“You’ll find out later. Now come on. You’re coming with us whether you like it or not.” He said bluntly.

“Make me.” I snarled through gritted teeth.

“Fine.” He snapped, his voice taking on a hard, commanding quality, a complete 360 from his previous bored drawl. He strode towards me, and I automatically backed up until I hit the wall. He stopped right in front of me, and I tensed ready for another fight.

He pounced like a tiger, attempting to pin me to the floor. I frantically tried to defend myself; going for the offense would be fruitless, Jimin was simply too fast. His fighting style was drastically different to Kookie’s – the latter had more of a go hard or go home tactic whereas Jimin had obviously trained in martial arts, his movements quick and sharp yet fluid in transition. I managed to land a harsh roundhouse kick to his abdomen, sending him flying backwards against a dumpster with a loud clang. I must have winded him, yet he took no notice, lunging for me again.

That time I wasn’t quick enough.

I fell to the floor with a thud, the breath knocked out of my lungs, unable to recover for even a second before Jimin was on top of me. I tried to flip us over, but his thighs were like steel, trapping me between him and the tarmac. A clatter sounded as Jimin’s gun fell to the ground beside us. We both glanced at it at the same time, and I knew Jimin read my intentions as before I could even move to grab it both my hands were pinned above my head in a vice grip.

“You done yet?” He asked flatly. I carried on struggling desperately in response but he didn’t budge a millimetre. He was so strong. His athletic, lean muscles clearly had more strength than they appeared to.

“Right, I’m done waiting.” He announced, reaching into his inner jacket pocket and withdrawing a small white cloth. He watched my eyes widen in recognition. Chloroform. _Shit _.__

____

____

“Yeah, you know what that is.” He whispered, pressing it to my face. I groaned, struggling to hold my breath after being so severely winded not even two minutes ago. Eventually, I couldn’t not take a breath, my lungs burning. I choked after the first inhalation, the sickly-sweet smell clogging my throat. I started feeling dizzy, my vision blurring, two Jimins dancing in front of my eyes.

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was a black SUV, its hazy shape blocking the yellow glow of the streetlights overhead.

\--------------------

I woke with a strangled gasp from strange dreams, filled with ghostly pink-haired men with silvery voices and guns that shot icy bullets. I groaned as the air whistled through my sore throat, the cold air burning my trachea. Another burning sensation arose, emanating from my ear. I grimaced as I felt dried blood crusting the side of my neck. My head pounded, unaided by the industrial white light fixture above my head that illuminated the small room I was in.

Looking around, there wasn’t much to behold – a small cuboid room, the walls made of exposed concrete slabs save for the two-way mirror set into one wall. A cheap wooden table stood in one corner, a few indistinguishable items laid out on its surface. The door was metal, rusty, but looked heavy with an impressive lock. The only other thing in the room was the chair I was sat in. Zip ties strapped my ankles to the metal chair legs, while steel handcuffs encased my wrists behind my back. A quick wriggle and shift around in the chair also revealed that both my blades had been confiscated, as had my money.

“What the fuck?!” I hissed to myself angrily, furious that they had not only taken my hard-earned cash but also my favourite knife.

The door clunked and swung open, slamming behind the new figure that had just entered the room.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty. You’re awake.” A deep, rough voice drawled.

I assessed this newcomer cautiously. Bright mint-coloured hair and pale skin that contrasted heavily with his black bomber jacket and his piercing eyes. An expressionless face, like he’d done this a million times before, and he probably had. His appearance was nondescript, save for the hair and the quite handsome face. However, it was his aura that was intimidating – a quiet sense of power and control seemed to ooze from him like treacle, flooding the room with his subtle dominance.

“So. Choi Hani…” He began, leaning casually against the wooden table. “Or should I say…Sunmi?”

I blinked. He knew both my covers? If neither Exo or Got7 had noticed my antics, how the hell had these guys found out?

He chuckled at the expression on my face. “Yeah, we know what you’ve been up to, _Lily _.”__

____

____

My stomach dropped. “How the hell do you know my name? Who are you?!”

“You’re good, I’ll give you that. But I’d say we’re better.” He walked till he was stood in front of me.

“Who is we?!”

“I’m Suga.” He began.

“Ah, Mr Trigger-Happy Sniper Guy.”

Suga actually smiled, a shit-eating grin that was way too smug for my liking. “Yep, that’s me. You’ve already been acquainted with Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope, right?”

“Unfortunately.” I scowled.

“Good. Anyway, enough introductions –”

“You still haven’t told me what organisation you belong to.” I interrupted, immediately regretting speaking over him once I saw the look on his face.

“You’re the one tied up. I think I’m the one asking the questions.” Suga cocked an eyebrow. I stared him down. He might be scary, but I know that he’s underestimating me already.

“Just tell her, Suga. We need her on our side.” A new voice joined the conversation. He stood by the half-open door, tall, with hair as purple as grapes. He had a calm, controlled demeanour to himself, an atmosphere that subtly demanded attention. His aura of power was different to Suga’s, more of a sense of intelligence that made you want to listen to him.

“Alright, boss.” Suga begrudgingly acknowledged.

“I’m RM.” He introduced himself, analysing me carefully.

“The boss of Bangtan.” Suga added.

“Bangtan?” I recognised the title. “I thought you guys were just bounty hunters.”

“Oh, we’re much stronger than you think.” RM replied. “We’ve just been careful not to make ripples in the pond, so to speak.”

“Then why do you need me?” I asked suspiciously.

“You have stable positions in both Exo and Got7. The insider information you already have and can also get hold of would be instrumental if we were to take them both down.”

“And why would I help you?” I narrowed my eyes.

“You’re a double agent. You have no loyalty to either mob, and I can pay you just as much money as they do. Join us.” RM persuaded.

I shook my head. “It’s not about the money. I have an ulterior motive in bringing down both gangs.”

“Then we can provide you with the muscle power.” Suga spoke up.

“I don’t want to be a mafia member. I want to dismantle it, not become it. I don’t even use guns, for god’s sake.” I explained, watching the confusion rise on their faces.

RM sighed. “What can we do to persuade you?”

“I don’t sway easily.” I said stonily, losing patience. Evidently, so was RM.

“Fine. We’ll do this Suga’s way.” He shrugged, the persuasive nice guy persona disappearing.

Suga cracked his knuckles, wordlessly walking over to the table and grabbing one of the objects on it. He pressed the tip of the blade under my chin, tilting my head up to make eye contact with him.

It was then that I actually looked at what he was holding.

“Hey! That’s mine! Don’t use my own goddamn knife against me, asshole!” I yelled, anger replacing fear in my emotions.

Suga, quick as a flash, whipped the blade so the sharp serrated edge was pressed against the front of my throat, hard enough that I could feel the sting of it slightly breaking skin when I swallowed. I instantly went silent, realising he really was a man not to be messed with.

“Let me put it this way. If you try and walk away from this, we’ll expose your whole goddamn little game and wait for Exo and Got7 to tear you apart like wolves in their revenge. Because you know they will.” He snarled quietly, leaning in close enough that I could smell his cologne. Musky and spicy.

I almost gasped when he pulled away and began trailing the knife lightly across my cheeks.

“But if you join us, if you help us, you’ll be rewarded. We’re a family here. We’ll protect you no matter what because you’re one of us, and we have the same goals. The same enemies.” His tone was softer this time.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” RM said in the background. I jumped, forgetting he was here while I was under Suga’s spell. “So, what do you say?”

“I promised myself I would never become a gang member.” I whispered. But I had no option.

“You sure about that?” Suga murmured roughly.

“No.” I sighed. I had to do this. It was either die, or join Bangtan, and do what I did already but for someone else.

“So that’s a yes?”

“I guess so.” I admitted.

“Excellent.” RM grinned, deep-set dimples appearing. “Untie her, Suga.”

He obeyed, cutting the zip ties around my ankles with my knife and fishing a key out of his pocket to undo my handcuffs.

I stood on shaky legs, flexing my stiff joints. “Does this mean I get my shit back?” I asked hopefully.

Suga chuckled. “Yep.” He handed me both my knives, which I tucked back into their usual places.

“And my money? I know one of you idiots took it.” I griped.

“I believe Jungkook took it. Something about compensation for a broken nose.” RM smirked before leaving me in the room with Suga.

“Let him know he’s gonna get another broken nose from me if he doesn’t return every last bit of my money.” I told Suga.

He grinned widely, the warm expression a complete change of his attitude compared to 2 minutes ago. “As much as I’d love to see that, I’ll pass on the warning.” He started backing away towards the door.

“Wait! What happens now?” I asked.

“Boss’ll get someone to show you around. Show you the ropes.” He ducked out of the doorway, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was so deep in thought I didn’t even notice a figure leaning against the doorframe.

“So…”

I flinched at the voice, but I couldn’t even relax once I saw who it was. Jimin. Jimin was going to be showing me around.

Now that adrenaline and fear weren’t clouding my vision, I could really see how captivatingly handsome he was. Especially now he was smirking at me.

“Lily.” He spoke simply, a hint of amusement tinging his tone.

“Jimin.” I answered, cocking an eyebrow. He broke out into a full-blown smile at that, which was probably enough to take down anyone with the way it lit up his face. He walked up to me, and god, he was even more ethereal up close. I forced myself to calm down, and suppressed the blush threatening to creep onto my cheeks as a result of his proximity.

“Welcome to Bangtan, angel.” He leaned his hip casually against the table, but somehow still ended up looking like a modern Michelangelo’s David.

He tilted his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic in like...2017?? and posted it on my writing sideblog on tumblr (url: bomnaljimin if anyone wants to look at me crying over bts) but got like 1 note lol. lost inspiration and didn't write another chapter but here i am getting back into writing again a year later so we'll see how this goes!! i'd like to update this at least once every 2 weeks once i've got back in the flow of writing and fleshed out a plot, and will update on my tumblr and here accordingly for anyone who prefers either format. however i am a bitch for procrastinating and when members like jungkook do things like show their abs on national american television during award shows (i dont fuck with demons!) i will inevitably be sidetracked and have to resume my smutty jungkook wip lmao.


End file.
